The Fire Chronicles: Burnt to Ashes
by ElementalDarkness
Summary: The continuation of Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! is finally here! Kairen is put in situations where she must decide on her own and never tell her sisters. How will her sisters react? And Sasuke? Whos is this new person? Sasukexoc tiny Kibaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Welcome to the new chapters of Ninja-! Well… it's not that title anymore, but you get the idea. Sorry for the late updates. My computer kept crashing and I lose data. So I forget what I wrote. Anyway, let's move on.

* * *

A figure silently walked on the dirt road and stopped to gaze up at the large gates of Konoha, not allowing anyone in or out. The figure, nonetheless, jumped high onto the top of Konoha's walls and stared down, slowly examining the ruins of the village. His mouth pull up into a grin.

"I found you… Kairen."

Kairen turned around at the call of her name. Mizu also stopped and glanced back to see Akio and Hiyony waving at them, calling out their names in order for them to wait.

"Kairen! Mizu! Tell Hiyony to make that damn squirrel give me back my fish!" Akio pointed angrily at Hiyony.

"…"

"Psh! You're just jealous because the squirrel has a cuter face than you do!" Hiyony pouted.

"THAT SQUIRREL WAS THE REASON YOU GOT LOST AND HAD ME GO LOOK FOR YOU TO HEAL KAIREN AND MIZU! BUT THEN I END UP GETTING CAUGHT BY MINAMOTO-SENSEI!"

"Are you fighting over me and Kairen's health, or are you fighting over the squirrel…" Mizu muttered.

"IT'S OVER THE FACT THAT I HAD TO SUFFER BATTLING ALL THOSE STUPID NINJAS! THEN MINAMOTO-SENSEI MADE ME SLEEP ON TREE BRANCHES INSTEAD OF MY BED!" Akio cried dramatically.

"Speaking of sensei," Hiyony completely ignored Akio's ramblings, "where's dull, boring, and late?"

"You mean Kakashi-sensei?" Mizu blinked. "I saw him with Michiko just this morning. Then the Emo King showed up, so I lost interest."

"Who cares about Butt Face! I haven't seen Naruto face anywhere!" Akio cried. "WHAT IF HE WAS ABANDONED SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST, AWAITING A TERRIBLE FATE OF BUTT-!"

"Akio… if you say rape… I swear…" Mizu twitched.

"You know, you would think you would be more worried about Akamaru and Eskimo," Hiyony rolled her eyes. "Except for the fact that they actually managed to come out safe."

"The entire audience was safe…" Akio muttered.

"…Weird…" Hiyony blinked.

"I saw Naruto going somewhere with an old man with long hair," Kairen spoke up.

"Now you say something, Kairen?!" Akio grasped Kairen's shoulders. "DOES THIS MEAN HE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY A PEDOFILE?!"

"Nope! I think the old man's name was Ero-senin," Kairen smiled happily.

Mizu stared.

"…Could Naruto really have been abducted by a pervert…?" she wondered.

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM! NOW!" Akio panicked and ran off.

"Oi! Akio!" Mizu called her back.

Alas, Akio paid no mind to her and ran to everyone on the streets, wondering if they saw Naruto with and old man. Mizu sighed and turned over to Hiyony.

"Hiyony, go make sure Akio doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hai, hai…"

"And don't do anything stupid yourself," Mizu mumbled the last part.

"EH?! I'M OFFENDED! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT LET MYSELF GET KIDNAPPED BY A PEDOFILE!" Hiyony defended herself.

"Oh, scary. Be careful, Hiyony," Kairen waved.

Kairen and Mizu watched as Hiyony chased after Akio and waited until they were gone.

"So what's been bothering you?" Mizu spoke up without glancing at Kairen.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Mizu?" Kairen smiled at her.

"Don't give me that. Ever since the sudden war ended the Chuunin Exams, you've been more quiet than usual."

Kairen sighed.

"I just have this feeling. As if something else is going to happen."

"Something worse than the war?"

"I don't know. Maybe. The war was life changing for some, but… I just feel as if another life changing thing will occur."

Mizu stood there quietly.

"Kairen… did anything else happen in the Chuunin Exams that we don't know about?"

"Huh?" Kairen looked to Mizu suddenly.

"I remembered something strange happened to Sasuke. You said you would tell us about it, but it only seems like you're avoiding it. What was that? He didn't have it before."

Kairen hesitated. She knew that if she spoke about the Cursed Seal, she would have to talk about Orochimaru. And she knew how much Mizu hated the man.

"In the Forbidden Forest," Kairen began, "we met a ninja and it just got hard to defeat him and run away from him. Things happened so fast now that I think about it. It was a miracle that we got out alive. But that ninja left Sasuke something abnormal."

"This so called Curse Mark," Mizu concluded.

Kairen nodded.

"It… makes Sasuke act strange. It was like he turned evil. He acted almost like that ninja that attacked us."

"But during our fight with Gaara, Sasuke wasn't different at all. He seemed weak from it."

"That's because he was trying to suppress it. It sucks his Chakra like a leech. It's really creepy, Mizu… The way he acted. His Chakra was even purple looking."

"Who was the ninja that was capable of doing all that?" Mizu questioned.

"I don't know. He was an unknown shinobi," Kairen lied.

"Sounds like he has something he wants from Sasuke though. Kakashi-sensei might know who the ninja is. We should go ask him. Sasuke's with him too, so figuring things out might be easier." Mizu bought into the lie.

Kairen nodded her head slightly. She couldn't object to that because it would seem suspicious to not want to know who did it to Sasuke.

"We should try Kakashi's house first," Mizu began walking off to that direction. "If that ninja comes back for Sasuke, he might cause more chaos since no one would want to hand Sasuke over so easily."

_But it's always about Sasuke, isn't it… Next thing you know, the whole ninja world would want Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. _Mizu thought with a twitch.

Kairen laughed inwardly.

_So she's still irritated with Sassycakes. But she's doing this because she worries about me._

* * *

Akio ran around the village, looking for Naruto. She even barged into the men's bathroom which earned a smack from Hiyony.

"It's not like they were attracted enough to stare at!" Akio slightly calmed down after searching half the village.

"That's not what I'm worried about from _you. _You would have probably started talking about stuff and scar them mentally for life," Hiyony answered.

"THEY NEED TO UNDERSTAND THE OTHER SIDE OF LOVE, I TELL YOU! So clueless! So inexperienced!" she clutched her fist dramatically.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!"

"I know!" Akio instantly changed the subject. "Naruto face must be at Ichiraku Ramen! He's always there!"

Akio rushed off before Hiyony could reply.

"Ah… Hey, wait up!" she ran after Akio.

"JII-SAN!" Akio burst into the ramen shop.

"Ah, you're Naruto's friend! Oh? Both of you," he welcomed them with a smile.

"Hi, Jii-san," Hiyony greeted.

"WAH! HE'S NOT HERE!" Akio looked around rapidly.

"Who?"

"We're looking for Naruto," Hiyony answered. "He didn't come by, did he?"

"IT'S HOPELESS! HE REALLY HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY A PEDOFILE!" Akio kneeled on the ground miserably.

"Oh, Naruto? He was here a while ago. He left with Jiraiya to do some training, I believe," the old man answered.

"Eh? Training?" Akio looked up.

"Baka! You overreacted for no reason!" Hiyony pointed at her.

"WELL ANYONE WILL ASSUME NARUTO GOT KIDNAPPED BY AN OLD MAN!"

"ONLY YOU WOULD ASSUME THAT!"

"That's where you're wrong, girls, Jiraiya may look like an old man, but he really is one of the three great legendary Sannin, one of the geniuses!" he chuckled.

"…That's nice. Jii-san, do you know where they went?"

"Hmm.. I think they were headed to a lodging town a little ways from the village," he thought.

"Right!" Akio ran off immediately.

"Ah.. Thank you, Jii-san!" Hiyony waved and ran after Akio again.

"Hey! Geez… Normally, you're supposed to eat a bowl of ramen to show your appreciation, you know!" he shouted after them.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…" Kairen was a little astonished to see him tiredly asleep on his bed.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mizu glanced over at Michiko.

"Nothing really," Gai lied.

"Don't worry about it," Michiko waved it off.

"But all the Jounins are gathered here, and Kakashi's completely out of it. Something is obviously going on here," Mizu persisted.

"Shh!" Gai shushed her.

Kairen and Mizu turned around to see Sasuke head through the door. He stared at them in wonder and looked over at Kakashi and all the Jounins.

"Kairen, Mizu. And all the Jounins? What happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing much happened," Gai lied again.

"But-" Kairen began.

They were all interrupted by someone running up the stairs.

"Is it true that _the _Itachi came back?!" he blurted.

Gai scowled being that their cover was blown.

"And he's after Naruto?!" the ninja continued.

But he paused after finally noticing Sasuke standing in the room. Everyone went quiet.

"Baka…" Kurenai sighed.

"Itachi…?" Mizu murmured to herself, trying to remember that name.

But Sasuke remembered it perfectly. His face scrunched up in anger as he rushed out of the room.

"Sasuke?" Kairen muttered.

"Why did this have to happen?!" Gai whined.

"STUPID IDIOT!" Michiko threw her shoe at the ninja at the door.

"What's going on here? Who's Itachi?" Mizu asked.

"He's Sasuke's older brother," Kairen glanced at the door worriedly.

"Your power to mind read sure does come in handy, doesn't it?" Asuma shook his head.

"It has its disadvantages," Kairen shrugged.

"Sasuke's older brother… He's the one who killed his entire clan," Mizu recalled. "And he's after Naruto!?"

"Kakashi-sensei fought Itachi, didn't he," Kairen concluded.

"This is going to get out of hand!" Gai stood up from his seat. "I'm going to follow that boy!"

"What will you do if you're faced with Itachi and Kisame?" Kurenai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gai looked at her seriously.

Kurenai waited with suspense, wondering what Gai would do. He suddenly moved into a position with his thumb facing her, grinning with shiny teeth.

"I'll use my Dynamic Entry!" he shouted proudly.

Everyone stared at him quietly as he ran out laughing.

"That weirdo. But we should follow him, too. Naruto might be there!" Mizu was about to run out.

"Mizu, wait," Kairen stopped her.

"What?"

"Let Sasuke handle this on his own. We shouldn't interfere."

"Are you crazy?! As much as I hate to admit it, but he's going to get himself killed!"

Kairen shook her head.

"Naruto is there with the old man, remember? And Gai already went after him. So they'll both be fine. Akio and Hiyony could help Naruto escape, too."

"_If _they find Naruto in the first place!" Mizu argued.

"You know Akio. She's stubborn until she knows where Naruto is." Kairen turned to all the Jounins. "We'll see all of you later. Maybe."

"If you happen to find Narutard anyway, give him a good whack for me," Michiko snickered mischievously.

"How can you joke at a time like this, Michiko…" Asuma sighed.

"Because I'm not old and smell like smoke!"

Something in Asuma broke as he sunk into momentary despair. Kurenai also sighed, but said nothing. Kairen and Mizu walked out, not wanting Michiko to say anything so harshly to them.

* * *

"How am I supposed to find Naruto face… IN SUCH A HUGE CROWD!" Akio yelled tearfully.

"URUSAI!" Hiyony shouted at her. "Naruto's probably staying in one of the inns! Let's just look around and ask people if they've seen him walking with an old guy."

"YOU WOULD THINK PEOPLE WOULD ASK QUESTIONS IF THEY SEE A KID WALKING AROUND WITH A PEDOFILE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THE MAN ISN'T A PEDOFILE!"

A figure ran past them, heading from one inn to another. Akio and Hiyony stopped to watch him.

"Hey… That looks a lot like…" Hiyony began.

"IT'S EMO PANTS! HAS HE COME TO RESCUE HIS BELOVED!?" Akio gasped.

"BAKA! NARUTO AND THE EMO KING ISN'T G-!" Hiyony paused. "NARUTO ISN'T GAY!"

They both noticed Sasuke panting heavily, a mixture of frustration and anxiety on his face. Sasuke stopped in front of an inn that had a mini water fountain with a red lantern flowing in the wind, causing the decorative face on it to twirl around. Akio and Hiyony glanced at each other, both gathering the same thoughts:

Sasuke was panicking while searching for Naruto.

They both ran in his direction as he headed inside the inn.

* * *

As they both walked down the streets, Mizu glanced over at Kairen, looking at her solemn face.

"Kairen…" Mizu spoke, startling Kairen.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you… You're not hiding anything else from me, are you?" Mizu asked.

"No, not at all, Mizu," Kairen smiled. "You're just being paranoid!"

"Yeah… I guess. The Chuunin Exams made a big impact after all."

"Everything will be fine, Mizu! I'm sure what I felt was just me being paranoid, too. So no worries!"

Mizu gave a small smile and nodded.

"Right…"

They both continued walking down the streets, not realizing an unfamiliar figure was following them both in the midst of the crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own my own characters. Hopefully, I actually remember which characters I made up besides the four sisters. I also had writer's block, so sorry for taking so long. Fair warning that I might have more writer's block, too.

* * *

Footsteps ran up the stairs, wandering around on every floor and in every room. The two figures turned a corner and reached their third dead end.

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE GETTING US LOST, HIYONY!" Akio yelled.

"ME?! YOU'RE LEADING THE WAY!" Hiyony argued back.

"At this rate… I'LL MISS SEEING NARUTO FACE GETTING RAPED BY EMO BUTT!"

Hiyony smacked her across the head.

"Baka! There's no raping involved! Emo king was obviously panicked about something. Naruto might be in trouble, you know!"

"…THE OLD MAN IS GOING TO RAPE NARUTO FACE AFTER ALL?!"

Hiyony smacked her own forehead at the conclusion Akio jumped to. Akio continued to panic at all the conclusions she came up with until suddenly, they both heard a loud crash one story above them. They both paused to stare up and listened to the slight rumbling upstairs which was followed by silence. They faced each other and ran toward the stairs to reach their known destination.

* * *

Kairen and Mizu walked silently next to each other in the crowded streets of Konoha. Neither exchanged any words or signals, but they both knew and felt one thing; they were being followed. Without a second thought, they turned the corner into an alley. The unknown follower, without a doubt, headed the same direction as them. But to his surprise after turning the corner, Kairen and Mizu had both disappeared. He silently cursed.

Kairen and Mizu had decided to jump on the roofs of apartments and run into a clear surrounding. Mizu glanced at Kairen.

"Are they still following us?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kairen answered. "They finally picked up their pace on us."

"Well, whoever they are, I'll give them a nice warm welcoming…" Mizu glared straight ahead at nothing.

Jiraiya stomped his feet and summoned back his technique. The room which looked like the inside of a creature's throat slowly dispersed. Naruto slowly let Sasuke sit down against the wall as Jiraiya walked over to them. Sasuke made no sign of acknowledgement as they checked on him. He merely sat there, slightly bleeding at the mouth, in a daze.

"Sasuke…!" Naruto whispered with worry.

Suddenly, a kunai flew past them and landed on the wall. Naruto and Jiraiya turned over to look at the sudden interruption, not realizing someone was running toward them from behind. Jiraiya, however, noticed first.

But he noticed too late.

"DYNAMIC…!" the person yelled.

"GAI!" Jiraiya shouted.

"ENTRY!" Gai had a proud, victorious smile as he kicked him. Seconds after he kicked Jiraiya, his grin dropped.

Jiraiya twitched angrily at Gai with a tissue in his bloody nose along with a small bruise where he was kicked. Gai laughed nervously and apologetically.

"Oh, well, um…" he stuttered. "I'm sorry I hit you… I was in a hurry and I forgot my mirror. I used my forehead protector as a mirror, but it was blurry, and I mistook your rugged face as the enemy… And I let my burning, youthful spirit take over. I carelessly… I'M SORRY!"

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN APOLOGY!?" Jiraiya scolded angrily.

"I'm not good with words…"

There was a small rumbling sound as everyone paused again.

_Who can it be now…?! _Jiraiya thought.

Suddenly, the wall behind Gai burst open as he gave a shout. The concrete of the wall caved in on him as two figures stepped out. Naruto stayed by Sasuke, while Jiraiya stood his ground, ready to defend if necessary. Both of the figures started coughing at all the dust in the air.

"DAMN IT, HIYONY! WE COULD HAVE JUST USED THAT DOOR OVER THERE AND WALKED OUT INTO THE HALL!" Akio coughed.

"NO! THAT WOULD HAVE TAKEN TOO LONG! WE BREAK THROUGH THE WALL BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL! LIKE SUSHI!" Hiyony fanned away the dust.

"Akio! Hiyony!" Naruto exclaimed.

"AH! NARUTO!" Akio cried happily, jumping out to hug him.

But as she took a step, a voice muffled underneath her foot in pain. She stopped in wonder and looked down. There was Gai, laying underneath the broken concrete and had Akio's foot on top of his head. Akio stepped off and stared down. Gai rolled his face over only to show he was in a state of dizziness.

"Whoops…"

"Good going, Baka," Hiyony shook her head.

"I wasn't the one that shot the wall down at him!"

Jiraiya stared stupidly at them, and looked down at Naruto.

"I take it you know them?"

"They're friends," Naruto nodded.

_All the females you know are so violent! _Jiraiya twitched in his mind. _Well, whatever. Gai completely deserved that after hitting me in the face. _

"Ah! You!" Akio pointed at Jiraiya.

_Ah? This girl knows who I am? Well, of course, of course! I am after all, the Great Jiraiy-_

"ARE YOU THE PEDOPHILE THAT KIDNAPPED NARUTO!?" Akio shouted.

"HAH?!" Jiraiya jaws dropped.

"AAHHH! YOU EVEN GOT THAT CHICKEN HEAD!" Akio stepped back in horror.

"WHAT PEDOFILE?! I ONLY GO AFTER SEXY WOMEN! NOT LITTLE BOYS!" he defended himself.

"…He really is a pedophile…!" Hiyony's eyes widened.

"You're wrong, dattebayo. He is a super pervert. Ne, Ero-senin?" Naruto turned to him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! Anyway, Sasuke needs to be taken to a medical squad immediately," he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

Gai crawled out from the rocks and stood back up.

"Hai!" he said.

"His arm and ribs are broken. Also, he took a psychological attack from an eye technique and was knocked unconscious," Jiraiya explained.

"Ero-senin! Is Sasuke okay?" Naruto asked, slightly upset.

"…It looks like he has taken heavy psychological damage," Jiraiya spoke after a brief pause.

Naruto gritted his teeth and shook in anger at the memory of Sasuke being beaten by Itachi.

"Damn it! What the hell… What did that bastard do to Sasuke, Ero-senin dattebayo?! We have a change in plans. I was scared back there, but I'm going to find those black coat guys and beat them up this time! They want me, right?! Then I'll go to them!"

"Hmph! Even if you go to them right now, you're only going to get killed," Jiraiya scoffed. "Their level and yours are too different. I barely managed to get them away from you back there."

"Jaa! Are you suggesting that we run and hide from them?! You want me to shiver in fear every day?!" Naruto argued.

"Shut up for a while!" Jiraiya scolded.

His tone stunned Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You're weak," Jiraiya told him bluntly.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly, knowing it was true, but said nothing.

"Calm down, Naru-chan. There's no use going after them. You'll just end up dead. Focus on Suck-suke for now," Hiyony tried to calm him.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked up at her.

"Sasuke, I said Sasuke," she smiled like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Gai. I thought I took his feelings into consideration, but I should've helped him earlier," Jiraiya moved on from the conversation.

"Kakashi was affected by the same technique, and he is unconscious right now. We don't know when he will regain consciousness…" Gai informed.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto looked up in shock.

"Nani?!" Hiyony's eyes widened.

After a brief pause.

"…Damn. He really is getting old. The grey hair isn't a lie!" she stared at Jiraiya as well.

Jiraiya twitched.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Akio put her hands to her face in horror. "NOT HIM! ANYONE, BUT HIM! WE MUST PROTECT HIS FACE! DON'T WORRY! I'LL LIVE IN HIS PANTS!"

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP HIM?!" Hiyony cried.

"Even Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto clenched his fist, staring down at Sasuke.

Akio and Hiyony silenced themselves and stared at Naruto's solemn face. Hiyony glanced at the limp Sasuke and sighed. She walked over to him and kneeled to his level.

"Hiyony?" Naruto blinked.

Everyone watched as Hiyony held out her hands toward Sasuke's broken ribs before moving over to his arm. Her palms started glow white. Everyone's jaws were open except for Akio, who wasn't surprised as them. After a few seconds, Hiyony dropped her hands and stood back up.

"I healed him physically, but his mental damage is too great. I'm not experienced enough to help him there. He should be somewhat okay now, Naru-chan," Hiyony smiled at Naruto.

Jiraiya was astonished. He kneeled down to Sasuke and examined him for a few minutes in silence. His eyes quivered.

_His ribs and arm have healed completely! Even a regular Medic-nin could only heal to a certain extent, giving their patients a few days to heal fully. _Jiraiya glanced up at Akio. _She doesn't seem surprised by this either. Who are these two?_

"Ero-senin?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Jiraiya nodded at Naruto while standing up.

"Sasuke's damages have healed."

"Yatta, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, and hugged Hiyony. "Sankyuu, Hiyony!"

"Don't mention it, Naru-chan," she also grinned.

"I WANT TO HUG NARUTO FACE, TOO! DAMN YOU, HIYONY!" Akio pointed at her.

Hiyony stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Don't get too excited, yet," Jiraiya interrupted. "Sasuke is still psychologically damaged. We still need to take him back to the hospital."

Naruto's grin immediately dropped and he nodded. Silence fell upon everyone once again. Gai stared at Sasuke's blank expression and thought of Lee.

"When a student gets injured… from the bottom of my heart, I wish that she, the medical specialist, was here," he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"That's why we're going to look for her," Jiraiya answered.

"Her?" Gai gasped and glanced over.

"Who? Who, who?" Akio jumped curiously.

"Are you talking about…?" Gai stuttered.

"Sou. I'm talking about _her_. A Sannin like me, the healing specialist and slug tamer. The woman with the word "gamble" on her back… Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya smirked.

* * *

The mysterious stranger had lost sight of the two girls. They jumped through the trees before making it out onto a clearing. He sped up, and at last, spotted both girls again. Suddenly, the two of them jumped away in different directions. His eyes widened a bit, but he shook his head and smirked.

"That won't distract me," he muttered to himself.

Without a second thought, he headed to the left; where Kairen jumped away. Kairen suddenly stopped with her back facing his. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared again next to him. She slashed a kunai at his face of which he dodged and jumped back with surprise.

"Nani?" he whispered.

"So you were after Kairen after all," smoke poofed before revealing it had been Mizu all along.

"Impossible," he mumbled.

"I don't know what you want with her, but…" Mizu got into her fighting stance, "I don't care in finding out."

Mizu ran at him. He realized he had no choice, but to fight back as well. The person took out his shurikens and tossed them toward Mizu. She merely deflected them with her kunai. This gave him a chance to create hand seals. Sharp ice bullets formed from the air and shot themselves rapidly at her.

"Ice?!" Mizu's eyes widened.

Mizu jumped in the air to dodge them before they hit, but the stranger was already behind her. She glanced behind her.

"Nani?!" she cried.

He immediately did more hand seals and grabbed Mizu's shoulders. Before she could react, ice from his hands began to engulf her. Without blinking, she was frozen and fell to the ground. However, the ice was too sturdy to break. He landed on his feet and stared at his captured opponent.

"It won't kill you. This will just immobilize you for a while. It should melt within an hour, or so," he claimed.

He turned around to leave, but was suddenly pierced by a kunai to the shoulder. He grunted in pain and yanked it out. He looked to see Mizu running toward him.

"How?" he gaped.

He turned to the ice only to see that he had captured Mizu after all.

"A clone," he concluded. "I forgot about the other one going to the opposite direction. I was careless. Looks like I'll have to use that to end this quicker."

"I won't get caught by the same thing twice!" Mizu called out and created a water spear.

_No hand seals?! _he thought.

"That's fine…" he mumbled.

Mizu jumped to attack him, yet, he made no movement to dodge. He held out his palms and gazed at Mizu determinedly. Suddenly, the water in her hand turned to ice. She glared with frustration that he took her off guard twice. As she cursed, the ice pierced through her shoulder, causing her to fall back. He slowly put down his hands and was about to finish his attack, but Mizu suddenly disappeared into water.

"Eh? Then the real one?!" he turned to his ice.

Mizu was also gone from there. He stood there, bewildered. He waited for another attack to come, but none came. His frown slowly turned into a smile as he slightly snickered.

"They escaped from me from the start. These two were just distractions. How clever. She even forced me to use something that was supposed to be kept a secret. You have interesting friends, but I'm not giving up yet… Kairen…" he grinned to himself.


End file.
